Monsters On A Scary Night
by TitanFan11
Summary: When Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scrappy get kidnapped by monsters, what is Scooby-Doo supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo or other related characters, props, or places

Chapter

1

Shaggy and Scooby lay under a mountain of tangled blankets unable to flow into their undisturbed dreams. Shaggy, being on the edge of the bed closest to the window, glanced outside at the moon and shook with fright. Tonight was a full moon; every full moon Shaggy and Scooby couldn't sleep at all.

"Gee Scoob, I really hate it when it's a full moon," Shaggy said.

"Rah Raggy," Scooby replied.

"I mean like, last time there was a full moon we got chased by weirdo guys in costumes," Shaggy said as he shook. "That was really creepy."

"Rah, Reepy!" whimpered Scooby.

"Scooby, I think I'm going to try to get some shut eye," said Shaggy stifling a yawn.

"Re too," said Scooby-Doo.

Just then there was a low rumbling growl coming from somewhere on the bed.

"Zoinks! There's a monster in my bed!" Shaggy yelled frantically. "Like, hide dude."

Because Shaggy was so busy throwing the covers over his head, he didn't notice Scooby stand and walk towards the refrigerator. Scooby came back just in time to see Shaggy hiding under the covers.

"Ri Raggy," Scooby said, waving enthusiastically at the heap of blankets which he assumed to be Shaggy. Shaggy lowered the covers just enough to peer out at Scooby.

"Yikes, Scoob," yelled Shaggy. "What are you doing with food in your hands when I am being attacked by a monster?"

"Ronster, where is the ronster?" Scooby asked as he looked around.

"It's like in the bed with me man. At least help me Scoob!" shouted Shaggy.

"Okay," said Scooby.

Scooby walked to end of the bed that he and Shaggy shared, pulled the covers up and peered through.

"There's no ronster in rere, but there's a Raggy in rere," said Scooby.

"Huh, then like, what was that low growling noise?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby patted his stomach.

"Rat's my romach," Scooby said smiling.

"What, your stomach!" said Shaggy looking shocked.

"Rah, my romach, hee hee hee hee hee," said Scooby.

Shaggy's eyes widened.

"Scooby-Doo, what would I do without you?" asked Shaggy.

"Rawe me roo," Scooby said as he hugged Shaggy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

Chapter

2

"Gee Scoob, let's like, at least try to get some shut eye," said Shaggy fixing his pillow.

"Rah rut eye," said Scooby who was finishing the last piece of food he had. He dove under his blankets.

"And like, let's try to forget about the full moon," said Shaggy pulling the covers over him.

"Rah, no full roon," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby hid under their covers and went to sleep. A minute later:

"Raggy," said Scooby poking at Shaggy's shoulder.

"What?" moaned Shaggy who was under his covers, nearly asleep.

"I rot to row!" whimpered Scooby

"Like, go where?" yawned Shaggy from under his covers.

Scooby whimpered again.

"I rot to row roo ra rathroom!" yelled Scooby.

"Go to the bathroom? Why don't you go to the bathroom yourself!" Shaggy hollered.

"Relp! Rathroom! Bad!" yelled Scooby.

"Like, oh no!" exclaimed Shaggy.

Shaggy pulled the covers off him and stood up. He grabbed Scooby and ran to the bathroom, opened the bathroom door, and threw Scooby in. Then he closed the bathroom door.

"Ranks Raggy!" called Scooby from the bathroom.

"Like, your welcome Scoob," said Shaggy who was heading to his closet.

He opened a drawer; inside were tons of boxes of Scooby Snacks. Shaggy licked his lips.

"Oh boy, I love Scooby Snacks," said Shaggy, who again licked his lips.

He took a box.

"Me roo!" said a voice behind him.

Someone touched his shoulder.

"Like zoinks!" yelled Shaggy. He jumped in his bed and started to burry himself in the blankets.

"Raggy it just re," said the voice. Shaggy peered out from the blankets. The voice was really Scooby!

"Rooby Snacks?" asked Scooby as he licked his lips.

"Scooby Snacks," said Shaggy holding tight to the box of Scooby Snacks.

"Rah, Rooby Snacks," said Scooby who again licked his lips "Rive me!" yelled Scooby as he reached for the box of Scooby Snacks.

"Like Scoob, let's share the Scooby Snacks," said Shaggy.

"Rokay," Scooby nodded and grabbed the Scooby Snack box from Shaggy.

"Hey," said Shaggy.

Scooby opened the box of Scooby Snacks. He gave Shaggy five Scooby Snacks and, he ate the rest.

"Hey, like, that wasn't fair," said Shaggy.

"Sorry, hee hee hee hee hee," said Scooby.

"Scoob," said Shaggy shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

Chapter

3

Shaggy and Scooby jumped into their bed and pulled the covers over them.

"Like, night night, Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Night night, Raggy," said Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby yawned. They pulled the covers over their heads and fell asleep.

"Shaggy, Uncle Scooby, wake up guys," said a voice.

The thing jumped on Scooby and bit one of his ears. Scooby jumped up.

"Otch," he cried. It pulled Shaggy's hair. Shaggy jumped up.

"Huh, like what was that?" yelled Shaggy looking shocked. Shaggy looked at the thing. "Scrappy!" yelled Shaggy.

"Huh, Rappy?"

"Like Scrappy, what did you do that for?" asked Shaggy.

"Oops, sorry you guys but I can't sleep. I was wondering if I could sleep with you," Scrappy asked. Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other, and started to whisper.

"Like, it's okay with us. Hop in," said Shaggy.

"Oh boy!" cried Scrappy and he hopped in the bed with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

Chapter

4

"Like, now lets try to get some sleep," said Shaggy pulling the covers over his head.

"Rah, some reep," agreed Scooby, he pulled the covers over his head too.

"Why are you guys pulling the covers over your heads?" asked Scrappy.

No answer.

"Hey, why aren't you guys talking to me?"

No answer.

"Are you guys awake?"

No answer.

"I guess they're asleep,"

Scrappy tucked himself in and went to sleep. A minute later:

"Shaggy, Shaggy, wake up!" somebody said.

"Not now Scrappy," moaned Shaggy from under his covers. He was still asleep.

"I'm not Scrappy," said the voice.

Shaggy opened his eyes and pulled the covers from his head. By his bed, in a chair, was Velma! Shaggy's eyes widened.

"Velma, why are you in my room?"

"Scooby told me that you've been having bad dreams," Velma replied.

"Uh huh,"

"So he asked me to sleep in your room. I am going to sleep in this chair and try to watch you, that is, if I don't fall asleep," said Velma.

"Uh huh," said Shaggy. Scooby was still asleep. He looked at Scooby and glared. He looked back at Velma.

"Help! There's a girl in my room! And I don't want her in my room!" screamed Shaggy.

"What's wrong with you Shaggy? Have you gone crazy or something?" asked Velma.

"Help! Help! Help! Help! There's a girl in my room! Get her out!" screamed Shaggy.

With all the noise he was making, Scooby and Scrappy woke up.

"Help! Like, anyone! Help! Get her out of here! I need privacy!" Shaggy screamed.

Velma grabbed Shaggy's shoulders, which made him scream even louder. Velma started shaking Shaggy's shoulders.

"Raggy, Raggy," said Velma.

"Huh?" said Shaggy.

Suddenly Velma turned into Scooby.

"Raggy what rong?" asked Scooby.

"Like, where did Velma go," asked Shaggy, looking around the room. Velma was nowhere to be seen.

"Relma?" said Scooby looking confused.

"Yeah, Velma was in the room with us," said Shaggy still looking around the room.

"Relma not rere," said Scooby. "Roo have nightmare."

"A nightmare? Wow, it seemed so real," said Shaggy still looking around.

"Roo okay?" asked Scooby.

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Shaggy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

Chapter

5

Shaggy and Scooby hid under their covers and went to sleep. Five minutes later:

Growl, grrowl, grrrowl. Scooby woke up.

"Ruh, what rat?"

Grrrrowl, grrrrrowl, grrrrrrowl, grrrrrrrowl. Shaggy woke up.

"Like, what was that,"

Shaggy looked at Scooby.

"Scoob, was that your stomach?" asked Shaggy frowning at Scooby.

"Ruh, uh," said Scooby still looking around

"Like, it wasn't me," said Shaggy looking horrified. Grrrrrrrrowl! Shaggy and Scooby screamed. They jumped out of the bed and started running around the room.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" screamed Shaggy.

"Ronster! Ronster! Ronster!" screamed Scooby.

"Hey, why are you guys screaming?" Scrappy asked. Shaggy and Scooby didn't listen; they kept running around and screaming, until they tripped. They looked under the bed and saw two red eyes. They screamed and jumped on the bed with Scrappy.

"Monster under the bed!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby.

"Don't be silly you guys. There can't be any monsters under the bed." said Scrappy.

"There is a monster under the bed," screamed Shaggy and Scooby. Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"Rah, with red eyes," said Scooby shaking with fear.

"Awe, there's no monster. You guys were just seeing things," said Scrappy who pulled the covers over his head.

Scooby jumped out of Shaggy's arms and hid under the covers.

"Ride!"

Shaggy dove under the covers and gulped.

"I hope we were seeing things, Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Rah," said Scooby trembling.

"But, wait a minute. Like, didn't we hear growling?" asked Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy's eyes widened. They froze and listened. Nothing. They pulled off their covers, sat up, and looked around the room. Nothing.

"Like, I don't hear or see anything Scoob," said Shaggy.

"Re neither," said Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby lay back down.

Suddenly, something from under the bed kicked Scooby. He flew up and hit the ceiling. Scooby screamed. Then it kicked Shaggy. This time Shaggy flew up and hit the ceiling. Shaggy screamed. The two of them fell back in their bed. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened. Standing in the bed with them was a hideous, red eyed, purple, hairy monster!

"Monster!" screamed Shaggy and Scooby. They grabbed each other. "Help!" they screamed. Suddenly the monster jumped off the bed and, ran away.

"D-d-d-did you see what I saw, Scoob?" Shaggy asked, looking terrified.

"Rah," said Scooby, his teeth chattering. Shaggy and Scooby let go of each other and looked at the direction that the monster had gone. Shaggy and Scooby gulped. They woke Scrappy and told him what happened.

"Oh, guys stop kidding around!" said Scrappy looking annoyed.

"No, we're serious," said Shaggy.

"Rah, rit true," Scooby said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed two girls.

"Daphne! Velma!" said Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters.

send reviews and tell me what you think!

Chapter

6

Scrappy jumped out of the bed. Shaggy and Scooby didn't budge.

"What's the matter with you guys? Stop being wimps!"

"But the monster's got em," said Shaggy. His eyes widened.

"We're doomed!" cried Shaggy as he covered his eyes.

"Roomed!" cried Scooby who also covered his eyes.

"Doomed!" they both cried.

"All right then." Scrappy sighed. "I guess I gotta eat this whole box of Scooby Snacks, by myself."

Shaggy and Scooby stopped covering their eyes. Their eyes lit up. They looked at each other and started whispering.

"Okay, fine we'll go with you. But only because of the Scooby Snacks," Shaggy explained.

"Rah,"

"Okay, now let's go!" Scrappy cheered.

Shaggy and Scooby slowly crawled out of the bed.

"Okay, follow me you guys," said Scrappy who eagerly walked toward Daphne and Velma's room. Shaggy and Scooby tiptoed after Scrappy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daphne and Velma screamed.

"Zionks!" yelled Shaggy who jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Rikes!" yelped Scooby as he jumped on Scrappy.

"Ouch," yelped Scrappy, who was under Scooby.

"Oops rorry,"

He got off of Scrappy and Scrappy stood up.

"Come on!" said Scrappy as he ran to Daphne and Velma's bedroom door. Shaggy and Scooby gulped and they ran after Scrappy. Shaggy opened the door and peered inside. There was no one there. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes widened, and they grabbed each other and started shaking.

"Huh, where'd they go?" asked Scrappy, looking around.

"Ri don't row," said Scooby looking around.

"Can we eat the Scooby Snacks now?" asked Shaggy.

"Rah," said Scooby licking his lips.

"Okay," said Scrappy, giving the Scooby Snack box to Shaggy and Scooby. They opened the box and started eating the Scooby Snacks. Scrappy jumped on the bed.

"Hmmm," said Scrappy looking confused. "I wonder what happened to them."

"Let me out!" said a voice coming from Daphne's trunk. Shaggy and Scooby dropped the box of Scooby Snacks. Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"What was that?" asked Shaggy looking terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters.

send reviews and tell me what you think!

Chapter

7

"I don't know, lets check it out," Scrappy said. "Shaggy, Uncle Scoob, open the trunk please." Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and then back at Scrappy.

"Do we have to?" asked Shaggy.

"Well I can't reach it," said Scrappy folding his arms. Shaggy and Scooby sighed.

"I guess we have to," said Shaggy.

"Rah," agreed Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby went to the trunk, closed their eyes and slowly opened it. Since the trunk was right by the bed and Scrappy was on the bed, he could see inside the trunk.

" Oh my gosh, it's Daphne," gasped Scrappy. Shaggy and Scooby opened their eyes.

"Phew, it's only Daphne," said Shaggy.

"Only Raphne? Phew!" Scooby sighed in relief.

"But where's Velma?" asked Scrappy looking around.

"Can someone help me out of here?" asked Daphne. Shaggy helped Daphne out of the trunk.

"What happened Daphne?" asked Scrappy.

"And where's Velma?" asked Shaggy.

"Rah, where Relma?" replied Scooby.

"Well, Velma and I were sound asleep in our beds when," Daphne didn't get to finish what she was saying because Shaggy interrupted.

"Uh, if it gets too scary, like, don't tell me," said Shaggy.

"And re," Scooby replied.

"Hold on to something tight guys, cause it's going to be pretty spooky," said Scrappy. He sat down.

"I said I am not going to listen if it's going to be scary!" fussed Shaggy.

"Row scary story!" shouted Scooby.

"Um, guys," said Daphne

"Guys quiet. Don't you want to know what happened to Daphne and Velma?" Scrappy asked.

"Well, I don't want to hear if it's scary," said Shaggy.

"Rah," agreed Scooby.

"Shush," said Scrappy. Shaggy and Scooby sat down with Scrappy.

"Well anyway, a monster came into our bedroom, grabbed Velma, and locked me in my trunk," said Daphne.

"Oh no, do you think the monster's got Fred?" asked Shaggy

"Row no. Red!" cried Scooby.

"Scoob lets go see if Fred is still in bed!" Shaggy cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters.

send reviews and tell me what you think!

Chapter

8

Shaggy and Scooby ran to Fred's room. When they reached Fred's bedroom door they opened it. To their surprise he was in his bed, sound asleep.

"Phew," said Shaggy.

"Rew," said Scooby. Shaggy slowly closed the door. They started walking down to Daphne's bedroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daphne and Scrappy screamed.

"Oh no, they're in trouble Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed. Shaggy and Scooby ran to Daphne's bedroom and opened the door. The hideous purple monster was in the room. It grabbed Daphne and went under the bed. Scrappy was tied up with ropes.

"Rappy!" shouted Scooby. He rushed to Scrappy and started chewing the ropes that he was tied up with.

"Like, what happened Scrappy?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby was done chewing the ropes from Scrappy.

"That ugly monster showed up. He attacked us, tied me up and took Daphne away!" cried Scrappy.

"Like, lets wake Fred!" said Shaggy

"Rand warn rim!" added Scooby. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy ran out of Daphne's room, to Fred's. They opened the door. Fred wasn't there!

"Zoinks! The monster's got Fred! We're doomed!" shouted Shaggy. Someone tapped Shaggy on the shoulder; it wasn't Scooby or Scrappy! Shaggy turned around and fainted.

"Shaggy its only Fred," said Scrappy.

"Red! Red!" yelled Scooby with joy, and hugged him.

"What's going on, why are you guys at my doorway?" asked Fred.

"Warn roo, warn roo!" said Scooby, who was still hugging Fred.

"Warn me about what?" asked Fred.

"Ronster!" yelled Scooby as he hid in Fred's bed. Shaggy woke up and looked at Fred.

"Monster," Shaggy murmured. Shaggy stood up and rubbed his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters.

send reviews and tell me what you think!

Chapter

9

Shaggy started to cry.

"What's wrong Shaggy?" asked Fred.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie!" sobbed Shaggy. "Daphne! Velma! Gone! Cruel world! Oh cruel world!" "Shaggy what do you mean? Daphne and Velma can't be gone," Fred said calmly.

Scooby got out of the bed and sat next to Scrappy.

"Scary night! Not safe! Must get out of here!" shouted Shaggy.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Full moon! Bad luck! Scary night! Kidnapped! Monster! Daphne! Velma!"

"Huh?" Fred questioned.

"Raggy panic," said Scooby.

"Let me just tell you what happened while Shaggy gets done panicking," replied Scrappy.

"Yeah I think you'd better do that," said Fred.

"I couldn't sleep, so I asked Shaggy and Uncle Scooby if I could sleep in the bed with them. They said yes, but then Shaggy had a…….." Scrappy was interrupted by Shaggy.

"Nightmare! Bed! Chair! Girl! Velma! Oh no!"

"Row no," said Scooby. He covered his eyes.

"Shaggy! You're interrupting my story!" said Scrappy angrily.

"Scrappy, just continue," said Fred.

"Well anyway, Shaggy had a bad dream. I later woke up and saw Shaggy and Uncle Scooby running around the room screaming………" Scrappy was again interrupted by Shaggy.

"Monster! Bed! Scream! Run! Hide!"

Scooby sighed.

"Shaggy!" yelled Scrappy.

"Ignore him Scrappy. Just continue," said Fred shaking his head.

"Anyway, they were screaming 'monster!' They jumped in the bed with me and said that they saw a monster under the bed. I didn't believe them so I went back to bed. Then five or two minutes later, they woke me up to tell me that they saw……………" Scrappy was interrupted.

"Ronster!" shouted Scooby.

"Monster! Purple! Hairy! Scary! Mean! Red-eyed!"

"Guys!" Scrappy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Scrappy, just go on with your story," said Fred.

"Okay, well anyway, they said that they saw a monster. I didn't believe them. Then we heard Daphne and Velma scream. So we went to their bedroom to see why they were screaming. But then………….." Scrappy was interrupted.

"Daphne! Velma! Gone! Oh no! Doomed! Doomed! DOOMED!"

"Gone! Oh row!" yelled Scooby.

"GUYS!" screamed Scrappy.

"Guys stop interrupting Scrappy," said Fred looking annoyed.

"But then we saw that they weren't there, so we looked around the room for them," Scrappy continued. Then we heard a voice coming from inside Daphne's trunk. So we opened it and found Daphne. Uncle Scooby and Shaggy went to see if you were still in bed. You were asleep. When they were gone the monster came out from under the bed; it surprised us and we screamed! The monster tied me up, I guess when we screamed Shaggy and Uncle Scooby must of heard us and opened the door, and then the monster took Daphne away!" said Scrappy.

"Freddie!" shouted Shaggy.

"Rappy!" shouted Scooby.

"What?" shouted Scrappy.

Scooby pointed at Shaggy's shoulder. On Shaggy's shoulder was a purple hand. The purple hand belonged to the…..monster! Fred and Scrappy looked deeply into the eyes of the monster. What they saw in them was…………….a deep red, and they saw that the monster's eyes were full of darkness.

"It's the monster!" cried Scrappy.

He felt a little scared.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

10

The monster let go of Shaggy's shoulder and roared. Shaggy and Scooby wasted no time looking at the monster; they ran out of Fred's room.

"G-g-go away!" shouted Scrappy. In an attempt to be brave he growled at the monster. As he growled, Scrappy showed him his fangs.

"I-I- I- I'm warning ya, I'm a tough puppy, so you better leave!" commanded Scrappy.

The monster ignored him and glared at Fred. Fred was as frozen as a statue. Scrappy noticed that the monster was looking at Fred.

"Don't you lay a purple hand on him," growled Scrappy. The monster continued to ignore Scrappy

"I-If you do lay a purple hand on him then you're going to be messing with a mad puppy!" barked Scrappy.

The monster grabbed Fred's arm. Fred was too frightened to do anything more than stand there, froze. Scrappy growled; he jumped up and snapped at the monster's hand. But he missed. The monster glared at Scrappy and roared. The monster grabbed Scrappy and locked him in Fred's closet

"Help! Let me out of here!" whined Scrappy.

The monster pushed Fred under the bed, and they both disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

11

Shaggy and Scooby jumped in their bed and buried themselves in the covers.

"Hey, where did Scrappy and Fred go? I thought they were running with us," whispered Shaggy.

"Me roo," Scooby whispered back.

"Help! Let me out of here!" yelled Scrappy, who was still in Fred's room.

"Hey, that sounded like Scrappy," said Shaggy.

"Rat is Rappy!" said Scooby. Shaggy looked at Scooby. Scooby looked worried.

"You know, you can go back in Fred's room and see what happened to them, but I'm not going."

"Res roo are,"

"I'm not going!"

"Res roo are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Res roo are! Row I'm not!"

"YES I AM!"

"Huh? What did I say?" said Shaggy wide-eyed.

"Roo said roo come with re, rank roo!" said Scooby smiling.

"SCOOB!"

Scooby got out of the covers he was buried in, and started to help Shaggy out of the covers. He grabbed Shaggy and put him in his arms, then ran to Fred's room.

"No! No! No!"

Finally they reached Fred's room, Scooby was still holding Shaggy. They looked around the room; neither Fred nor Scrappy was in sight.

"Okay let's go, this place looks deserted. I hate deserted places!" Shaggy pleaded.

Scooby dropped Shaggy.

"Otch!" cried Shaggy. He stood up and looked around.

"Okay, let's go now,"

"Ruh uh, look for clues," said Scooby. He started sniffing around the room.

"Okay you look for clues and I'll just see you later okay?" said Shaggy.

"Ruh uh, roo stay here and help rook for Rappy!" shouted Scooby.

"But I don't wanna stay here. I wanna go to the safety of our bed!" whined Shaggy.

"Help! Let me out of here!" shouted Scrappy from Fred's closet.

"Hey! That sounded like Scrappy!" said Shaggy

"Rappy! Rappy where are roo?" asked Scooby looking around the room.

"Uncle Scooby? Shaggy? Is that you guys?" asked Scrappy.

"Rah!"

"Like, Scrappy where are you?" asked Shaggy looking around the room.

"I'm locked in Fred's closet! Do you think you guys could get me out of here?" asked Scrappy.

"Yah!" said Shaggy.

"Raggy! How are we rowing to get Rappy out?" asked Scooby.

"I have the key to Fred's closet," explained Shaggy.

"Ruh? How roo get it?" asked Scooby.

"I took it from him," replied Shaggy.

"Why?" asked Scooby looking confused.

"He has some chocolate Scooby Snack boxes in his closet, and you know chocolate Scooby Snacks are my favorite," said Shaggy.

"Rah," said Scooby. He licked his lips. "Rummy!"

"Can you guys hurry up?" asked Scrappy.

"Okay, just be patient," said Shaggy.

Shaggy took the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, and opened it. Scrappy walked out.

"Thanks you guys. I was beginning to feel that I'd never get out of Fred's closet," said Scrappy.

"Where's Fred?" asked Shaggy.

"Rah, where Red?" asked Scooby.

"The monster's got Fred!" yelled Scrappy.

"Oh no! Doomed! Doomed I tell you! Doomed!" shouted Shaggy. Shaggy stood still.

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?" asked Scooby.

"Shhhh, listen!" said Shaggy. They all stood still and listened.

Nothing.

"I don't hear anything Shaggy," said Scrappy.

"Re neither," replied Scooby.

"Well I thought I heard something," said Shaggy.

"What did it sound like?" asked Scrappy.

"I thought I heard a growl," said Shaggy.

Grrrrrrrrrr!

"Ripe!" Scooby screamed. He jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"Like, w-w-w-what was that?" asked Shaggy looking around the room.

"I don't know," said Scrappy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

12

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Look under the bed!" shouted Shaggy. Scooby jumped out of Shaggy's arms and looked under the bed.

"Ripe! Red eyes!" screamed Scooby as he backed away.

"What a minute, there are three pairs of red eyes! Oh no!" said Scrappy.

"Like, there is only one thing to do!" shouted Shaggy.

"What? What is it?" asked Scrappy.

"Run!" screamed Shaggy.

They ran out of Fred's room and into their bedroom. They jumped in their bed even though the monsters were coming after them.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" screamed Shaggy.

The monsters stood in their doorway. They were all hairy, purple, red-eyed, monsters! They showed their teeth and growled. Shaking, Shaggy buried himself in the covers. Scooby and Scrappy hid under the covers too. Shaking, they screamed….. "Velma! Daphne! Fred! Where are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

13

"It's just us guys," said a voice.

"Hey that sounded like Fred," whispered Shaggy.

"Rah," Scooby whispered.

Scrappy got out of the covers and looked at the three monsters. One of them took off his head. The monster was really Fred! Then the other monsters took off their heads. The other monsters were really Velma and Daphne! Scrappy smiled.

"Guys the monsters are just Fred, Daphne, and Velma in costumes," replied Scrappy.

"Huh?" said Shaggy. He got out of the covers and smiled.

"Hey, Scrappy's right. It is Fred, Daphne, and Velma!" Shaggy shouted with joy.

"It is?" asked Scooby from under the covers.

"Yeah, come see for yourself!" said Shaggy.

Scooby got out of the covers. He smiled.

"Relma! Red! Raphne!" Scooby cheered. He jumped out of the bed and hugged them.

"But like, why did you scare us?" asked Shaggy looking confused. Fred, Daphne, and Velma took the rest of their costume off.

"Well, since we're on vacation, well…." said Fred.

"Well, we got bored," Velma finished for Fred.

"Yeah, we got really bored," said Daphne.

"So we planned to scare you guys," said Velma.

"Why did you scare us tonight?" asked Shaggy.

"Because tonight's a full moon," Daphne answered.

"I don't want you guys scaring us on a nights that have a full moon!" complained Shaggy.

"Rah!" agreed Scooby.

"And don't ever scare us again!" shouted Shaggy.

"But what about the red eyes?" asked Scrappy.

"Oh, those were broken alarm clocks," explained Fred.

"Do you promise not to scare us again?" asked Shaggy.

"Okay we promise," said Fred.

"Good!" said Shaggy.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

14

They all said good-night and as they were about to go to their beds, they heard a grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Ripe!" cried Scooby. He jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"Like, w-w-what was that?" asked Shaggy, looking around the room.

Scrappy looked at Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

"Guys, stop it! We've had enough of your monster jokes!"

"But Scrappy, that wasn't us," said Daphne.

"Then what was it?" asked Scrappy.

"I don't know," said Fred.

Suddenly skeletons came out of drawers and out of Shaggy and Scooby's closet. Purple, hairy, red-eyed monsters came out from under the bed. Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Velma screamed. Scrappy growled.

"Go away, or I'll knock your socks off!" shouted Scrappy.

A purple monster grabbed Scrappy and pushed him under the bed; the monster went in after him. They disappeared.

"Rappy!" said Scooby. Scooby jumped out of Shaggy's arms.

"Oh no, the monsters got Scrappy!" said Velma.

"Fred, these are real monsters!" said Daphne, she looked terrified.

"Who's got a plan?" asked Velma anxiously.

"I got one," said Shaggy.

"What, what is it?" asked Daphne.

"Call the cops!" shouted Shaggy.

"I don't think they will believe us," said Velma.

"Let's just try, okay?" said Shaggy. He began dialing the cops on his cell phone. The phone rang; finally someone answered.

"Hello, we need help. Our house is under attack! We live in Apple Circle, 553," Shaggy didn't get to finish speaking with the cop. A monster took the cell phone from Shaggy and broke it into tiny pieces. Shaggy screamed and jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Okay, time for plan B!" said Fred.

"And what's plan B?" asked Daphne.

"Run!" screamed Fred. But it was too late. The monsters had surrounded them and they were trapped!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

15

Two monsters grabbed Velma.

"Let me go!" said Velma angrily. She stepped on one of the monsters feet.

"Otch," cried the monster.

The other monster sprayed a green mist on Velma. She passed out.

"Velma!" cried Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby in unison.

The two monsters dragged Velma to the bed and pushed her under it. Then the monsters went under the bed with her and disappeared. Two skeletons grabbed Daphne, tied her up with rope, and dragged her to the bed.

"Help! Help! Help!" screamed Daphne.

The skeletons pushed Daphne under the bed as they crawled under with her, and then disappeared.

"Daphne!" cried Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby.

Three purple monsters grabbed Fred.

"Hey, let me go!" comanded Fred.

They dragged him to the bed.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Don't just stand there! Run! Run for your life, like you always do!" cried Fred.

The monsters pushed Fred under the bed and crawled after him. The monsters and Fred disappeared under the bed.

"Fred!" cried Shaggy and Scooby.

"You heard him right? Let's do what he told us to do, and run for our lives!"

"Rah!" agreed Scooby. They looked at all the monsters.

"Find a way out yet?"

"Ruh uh,"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

16

"Roo find a way out yet?"

"Nope. Well, wait a second; I haven an idea we can jump over the monsters,"

"Are roo kidding?" asked Scooby, looking shocked.

"No, I'm not kidding,"

"I'm not rowing," said Scooby. He folded his arms.

"But it's the only way out!"

Scooby's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll row,"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped over the monsters, then ran to Velma and Daphne's room. But for some strange reason, the monsters wouldn't follow them. The monsters seemed to be shocked that they jumped over them. Finally they reached Velma and Daphne's room.

"Phew, I'm glad I'm not surrounded by monsters anymore. I might have fainted!"

"Rah, me roo!"

"Now, what are we going to do about Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scrappy?" asked Shaggy.

"Re leave?" asked Scooby.

"No, we're not going to leave this house. We need a plan to save Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scrappy," Shaggy explained.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

17

Suddenly the room got cold.

"Brrrrrrrr, it's sure c-c-c-cold, in h-here," said Shaggy.

"Rah, r-r-r-r-r-really cold," said Scooby.

Suddenly there was a white monster in the room with them, it was the Snow Monster!

"No wonder it's so cold, he's making the room c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!"

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rah,"

"Like we b-b-better get out of here b-b-before we turn into p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-popsicles!" said Shaggy.

They started heading out of the room, but the door shut and locked itself.

"Oh no, we're trapped in a room that is s-s-s-s-s-so cold and that h-h-h-h-h-has a monster!" shouted Shaggy.

The snow monster started walking towards them. He had ropes in his hand.

"I wonder what he's going to do with those ropes?" said Shaggy, looking worried.

"Rah," agreed Scooby.

The monster grabbed Scooby by the collar.

"Relp!" screamed Scooby.

"Scoob! Hey, let my buddy go!" shouted Shaggy.

The monster tied Scooby up with the ropes.

"Relp!" cried Scooby.

When the monster was done tying Scooby up, he grabbed Shaggy by the arm, opened the door, and disappeared with Shaggy. Shaggy seemed to be so scared that he couldn't say anything.

When the monster left, the room became warm.

"Raggy!"

Then he fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

18

Scooby woke up. Staring at him was a female golden retriever! Scooby's eyes widened. His heart fluttered. The golden retriever was wearing a red collar with diamonds on it. The golden retriever's eyes were prettier than crystals; they were blue and sparkled like diamonds! She had long pretty eyelashes. Her fur shone like gold and was as soft as silk.

"Hi, is this 553, Apple Street?" asked the golden retriever.

Scooby nodded.

"Oh good, I found it. Well, anyway, my name is Miracle. What's yours?" Miracle asked.

"Scooby-Doo," answered Scooby.

"Nice to meet you Scooby. Do you mind if I call you Scooby?" asked Miracle.

"Ruh uh. Row ahead,"

"Your tied up?" said Miracle who was looking at the ropes.

"Rah,"

"Need some help?"

"Rah,"

Miracle began chewing on the ropes. Finally, she chewed all of the ropes, then got the ropes off Scooby and helped him up.

"Now, let me tell you why I'm here,"

"Rokay,"

"Since…..wait a minute. Don't you have any owners?"

"Rah,"

"Where are they?"

"Captured by ronsters,"

"Monsters? But there's no such thing as monsters,"

"Res rer is!"

"Are you playing a trick on the police?"

"I promise. Rot trick!"

"Do you swear? If this is a trick, then I might have to place some charges," said Miracle. She looked mad.

"Promise!" said Scooby.

"Well, okay. If you swear. Anyway, I was sent by the police because they got a phone call from you guys. And for some strange reason you hung up. So they sent me to see what was going on. That's why I'm here," Miracle explained.

Scooby stared at her; he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"So are we going to look for your owners or what?"

She walked to the doorway.

"Come on,"

Scooby gulped and followed her. Miracle started walking into the hallway; she stopped dead in her tracks. Scooby walked over to her. Miracle looked at Scooby.

"Wait a second, you're supposed to be leading the way,"

"Ruh uh, roo!"

Miracle glared at Scooby.

"Hey, I don't know where they got kidnapped, so you lead the way!"

"Fine! Rokay!" said Scooby. He led her to both his and Shaggy's room. Scooby stopped at their doorway.

"They rot kidnapped in rere!"

"Let's go in," said Miracle. She went into the room. Scooby didn't follow her; he stood in the doorway. Miracle looked at him.

"Come on. What's keeping you?"

"Ronsters," replied Scooby.

"Oh don't be silly. There are no monsters in here,"

Scooby went in the room with Miracle. He looked around the room. All the monsters were gone.

"Now tell me, where did the monsters kidnap your owners?"

"Under the red!" said Scooby.

"Under the bed. You're joking right?"

"Row," said Scooby.

Miracle sighed.

"Okay, well let's go under the bed," said Miracle. She walked to Shaggy and Scooby's bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

19

Scooby didn't follow Miracle; he was too scared. Miracle looked at Scooby.

"Well come on! We've got work to do!"

"Ruh uh, I'm rot coming!" said Scooby. He folded his arms.

"Oh, come on you chicken! Don't you want to find your owners?"

Scooby stopped folding his arms. He looked at Miracle.

"Do you want to find your owners?"

"Rah,"

"Then let's go under the bed,"

Scooby walked to her. They went under the bed. It was dark under the bed and Scooby and Miracle couldn't see a thing.

"Gosh, it's so dark in here. Scooby do you have a flashlight?"

"Row," said Scooby. Just then he felt something. He grabbed it; it was a flashlight! He turned it on.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't have a flashlight,"

"Ri found one,"

"Now that's luck!" said Miracle. She smiled at Scooby. Miracle sniffed the air.

"Huh, do I smell smoke?" asked Miracle. Scooby sniffed the air.

"Rah, smoke," said Scooby. Miracle looked around.

"Where's it coming from?"

"I ron't row," replied Scooby. Just then Miracle felt something round.

"Huh?" said Miracle, looking confused. She grabbed the flashlight from Scooby. She shone the flashlight's light on the thing. The thing was a door knob.

"Huh? Why is there a door under your bed?"

"Ruh? Door under bed?" said Scooby, looking confused. He looked at the door.

"Ruh?"

"Why did you put a door under your bed?"

"Ri didn't,"

"Well, let's open the door,"

Scooby gulped.

"Ruh oh!"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

20

Miracle opened the door; they looked inside. There was a tunnel filled with torches lit with fire. Cobwebs were everywhere, and the walls were made of stone.

"Whoa, let's go inside,"

Scooby gulped.

"But how do we get down into the room?"

Miracle looked around the tunnel. Next to the door was a ladder; Miracle began to climb down it, and then looked at Scooby.

"Come on!"

Scooby gulped and climbed down on the ladder with her. Finally they reached the bottom.

"Wow, this place is spooky!" said Miracle looking around. She looked at Scooby. "Come on, let's find your owners and scat!"

"But rare did ray go?"

"I don't know, but there's only one thing to do!"

"What?" asked Scooby.

"We need to find their scent and follow it,"

"Rah,"

"The faster we find them the faster we get out of this place," said Miracle. She began to sniff the ground.

"Rah!" agreed Scooby. He began to sniff the ground too. Just then, Scooby lifted his head and stopped sniffing. He looked at Miracle.

"Rent! I found rent!"

"You found their scent?" asked Miracle. She walked over to Scooby.

"Rah, Rah, Rah," said Scooby.

"Well, let's follow it!" said Miracle. Scooby and Miracle put their noses to the ground and began following the trail. The scent led them to a spooky room. They lifted their heads and looked around the room; skulls were everywhere, the walls were red, and there even was a coffin.

"Golly, what a spooky room!"

Scooby gulped.

"Rah, really spooky," said Scooby. His teeth started chattering.

Miracle began to sniff the ground again. She looked at Scooby.

"I can't smell the scent anymore!" said Miracle. She looked worried.

"Oh row!" said Scooby. His teeth stopped chattering.

"How are we going to find your owners?"

Scooby shrugged.

"I don't row!"

Miracle looked at the coffin.

"I want to see what's in that coffin!" said Miracle. She walked to the coffin and turned to look at Scooby.

"Come on! Help me open it!"

"Ruh uh, row way!" said Scooby. He folded his arms. Miracle narrowed her eyes.

"The faster we do this, the faster we find your owners!" said Miracle angrily. Scooby ignored her. Miracle growled. Miracle hurried toward Scooby and bit him on the ear.

"Otch!" cried Scooby. He rubbed his ear. Miracle growled again.

"Help me now or I'll bite you again! And it's going to be even harder!"

Scooby walked over to the coffin and Miracle followed. They opened the coffin lid together. Miracle gasped. Scooby's teeth began to chatter. Inside the coffin was a vampire. Luckily it was asleep. Scooby and Miracle closed the coffin. Miracle looked at Scooby.

"L-l-lets get out of here!"

"Rah!"

They ran out of the room and found themselves in a dungeon.

"I'm glad to get out of that place"

"Me roo!"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

21

Scooby and Miracle looked around the dungeon.

"Row no!"

Miracle gasped.

"What?" asked Scooby.

"I can smell your owners, they've been here!"

"But wait a minute, I can smell something else too!" said Miracle, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" asked Scooby.

"Okay, monsters!"

"Oh row!"

Miracle looked around the dungeon. She saw a wall with picture dwellings on it.

"Scooby look! There's something on that wall!" said Miracle. Scooby and Miracle walked over to it.

"Look there's picture dwellings on it!" exclaimed Miracle. She sniffed it. Scooby looked at Miracle.

"Can roo read it?"

"Well duh! Anybody can read this! This is the krapiest picture dwelling I've ever seen!"

"Okay, read it!"

"Okay, okay, hold your tail! It says: _Every full moon, monsters come out from under this bed; under this bed is a secret door. Every full moon the monsters come out and take four humans to eat. _Oh my gosh! We better hurry, before your owners are the monster's supper!" shouted Miracle.

"Poor Raggy, Relma, Red, Raphne, and Rappy!" cried Scooby.

Just as they were about to leave they heard a voice.

"Uncle Scooby? Is that you?" said the voice.

"Rappy?" said Scooby looking confused. He turned around and looked at a dungeon cell. Inside the dungeon cell was Scrappy!

"Rappy!" cried Scooby with joy. He went over to the cell. Miracle saw Scooby and went over to him.

"Who's he?" asked Miracle.

"Oh, re's my rephew," said Scooby.

"Your nephew?" said Miracle.

"Rah," said Scooby.

"How are we going to open the dungeon cell? It's locked!" said Miracle.

"Pick the rock," said Scooby simply.

"Pick the lock? But how are we going to do that?" asked Miracle.

Scooby grabbed his tail and put it in the lock; he picked it! He pulled his tail out of the lock and opened the door. Miracle's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's some way to pick a lock!" said Miracle. She sounded very impressed.

"Rank roo," said Scooby.

Scrappy walked out of the dungeon cell.

"Thanks Uncle Scooby. It's really nice to-," Scrappy's voice trailed off. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he nearly fainted. He was looking at Miracle; he had never, ever seen a female dog as beautiful as she was.

Scrappy fell to the ground. He was unable to speak.

"Uh, Rappy what wrong?" asked Scooby.

"W-who-who-who-who is she?" asked Scrappy.

"This is Miracle. Re sent from police," said Scooby.

"Yeah, I was sent by the police," said Miracle.

"Rappy," said Scooby. He went over to Scrappy and put his paw on Scrappy's shoulder.

"Rappy, Raggy, Red, Raphne, and Relma are going roo be………….." Scooby didn't get to finish what he was saying. He started crying.

"Scrappy, your owners are going to be dinner for the monsters," said Miracle.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Scrappy.

Miracle smiled at Scrappy. Scrappy almost fainted, her smile was so pretty.

"See those picture dwellings on that wall?" asked Miracle.

"Yeah, I see them," said Scrappy.

"Well, I read them and they said: _Every full moon the monsters will grab four humans to eat. _

"Yikes, we'd better save them!" said Scrappy.

Scooby stopped crying. He sniffed the air.

"Ruh, smoke?" said Scooby looking confused.

Miracle sniffed the air.

"Wow, lots of it!" said Miracle.

Scrappy sniffed the air.

"You guys are right, I can smell it too!" said Scrappy.

Miracle gasped.

"What? What is it Miracle?" asked Scrappy.

"I smell your owners!" said Miracle

Scooby and Scrappy sniffed the air.

"Come on, lets follow their scent," said Miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

22

Scooby, Miracle, and Scrappy left the dungeon and walked into the hallway. As they walked through the hallway, they sniffed the air, following Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma's scent. They eventually reached an enormous room. Inside the room was a gigantic burning fire!

"Oh no, that's an eating fire!" said Miracle. She looked very worried.

"An eating fire? What's an eating fire?" Scrappy asked.

"An eating fire is a gigantic fire! What people do is put poles very, very close to the fire. Then, for example, they might put rabbits on the poles and they wait for the fire to cook them.

"Like a hot dog on a stick?" asked Scrappy.

"Yeah, like that," said Miracle.

"Rummy, rot rogs!" said Scooby as he licked his lips.

Scrappy looked at the gigantic fire. Next to the fire were four poles and four people tied to them. Scrappy's eyes widened.

"Guys, I think we found Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy!" said Scrappy.

"Where?" asked Scooby as he looked around.

"There on those poles near the fire!" said Scrappy.

"Oh no, they're going to cook them! The fire is getting bigger. Soon your owners will be nothing but...ugh! I don't even want to thing about it. Let's just say they won't be living." said Miracle.

"Rah," said Scooby.

"We have got to do something!" said Scrappy.

Miracle looked around. She saw some mummy rags next to them. She smiled.

"I got an idea! See those mummy rags over there?" asked Miracle.

Scooby and Scrappy nodded.

"Let's dress up, like mummies!" explained Miracle.

Scooby and Scrappy smiled.

"What a great idea!" said Scrappy.

They all dressed themselves up like mummies and walked to the other mummies. They saw Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy tied to the poles; they looked scared. Miracle, Scooby, and Scrappy looked up and saw two vines hanging above them.

"I've got another idea," whispered Miracle. Scooby and Scrappy looked at her.

"See those vines?" whispered Miracle. Scooby and Scrappy nodded.

"Well, let's grab them and swing over to your owners," said Miracle. Scooby and Scrappy smiled. Scrappy climbed on Scooby's back. They took off the mummy rags that were on them and grabbed two vines and swung to Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

23

They swung over the fire.

"Grab on to a pole!" yelled Miracle.

Scooby and Scrappy nodded and grabbed Shaggy's pole. Miracle grasped Velma's pole. Scooby and Scrappy chewed on the ropes which Shaggy was tied up with. Miracle began chewing Velma's ropes. Finally Scooby and Scrappy finished chewing all of Shaggy's ropes.

"Get on my rack!" shouted Scooby. Shaggy nodded. Scooby jumped to Fred's pole, grabbed onto it, and started chewing his ropes. Miracle finished chewing on Velma's ropes.

"Climb onto my back!" shouted Miracle.

"You can talk!" said Velma looking shocked.

"Yah, I get that a lot. Now get on my back!" yelled Miracle. Velma nodded and got onto Miracle's back.

"Hold on!" shouted Miracle. She jumped to Daphne's pole and grabbed it, and then she started chewing on her ropes. Finally Scooby finished chewing Fred's ropes. Fred got on Scooby's back. Miracle finished chewing Daphne's ropes. Daphne got on her back with Velma. Miracle jumped onto the pole where Scooby was and grabbed on.

"Scooby! We've got to jump!" yelled Miracle.

"Rokay," said Scooby.

Scooby gulped. Scooby and Miracle jumped over the fire and landed on the ground. Fred, Shaggy, and Scrappy got off Scooby's back. Daphne and Velma got off Miracle's back.

"Get them!" shouted a werewolf.

"Oh no! We've got to get out of here!" shouted Miracle.

"Red, Raphne, Relma, Raggy, and Rappy! Follow us!" shouted Scooby. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scrappy nodded in unison. Miracle and Scooby started running. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scrappy followed. They ran through the cobweb filled hallways. They eventually reached the ladder, climbed it, and passed through the door it led to; they bolted the door. After they passed through the door, they discovered they were back under the bed. They all breathed a sigh of relief. Then they got out from under the bed.

"Scooby, you did it! You saved us!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Raw, shucks!" said Scooby.

Miracle snuck away to the front door and went outside. Scooby followed.

"Huh, where's Scooby going?" asked Shaggy.

"He's going to say goodbye," said Fred.

"I think he likes her," replied Velma.

"Oh, I hope he won't be heart broken when he comes back," said Daphne. She looked sad.

Shaggy frowned.

"Poor Scooby!" said Shaggy.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i do not own scooby-doo or other related characters

send me reviews and tell me how i did!

Chapter

24

Outside there was a beautiful sunrise. Morning dew lingered on the grass and sparkled in the sunlight. Birds sang their lovely songs. Scooby saw Miracle and sat next to her.

"Hi Scooby,"

"Hi, want to ray for reakfast?"

"No, I can't stay for breakfast. I have to go back to the police station; they're probably worried sick about me,"

"Oh, Rah," said Scooby sadly. Miracle smiled.

"But thanks for asking,"

Scooby didn't say anything; he simply stared at the ground. Miracle's smile turned into a big frown and she sighed.

"Scooby, you really are a great guy. I just hope when I leave, you'll remember me. You know, even though you are a big coward, you have an even bigger heart," said Miracle.

"But roo weren't scared,"

"Oh yes I was, Scooby, I just don't show my fear,"

"Now its time to say good-bye," said Miracle.

Scooby looked at Miracle.

"Row, don't reave now,"

"Scooby, I know we'll meet again, it's just time to say good-bye,"

She put a special gadget under Scooby's collar and one under her own collar too.

"Now, that we have these gadgets on, we'll be able to hear each other. Just howl loudly when you need my help," said Miracle, she looked sad. She began singing:

When you need my help,

I'll be by your side!

When you're lonely,

I'll be by your side!

When you're in trouble,

I'll be by your side!

We'll face our fears together,

Just know that,

I'll be by your side!

Whenever you need me,

I'll be by your…………side!

Scooby stared at Miracle. Her beautiful voice had almost made him faint. Miracle smiled.

"Good-bye Scooby,"

"Rood-bye Miracle,"

Miracle leaned over to Scooby and kissed him on the cheek. Scooby blushed. Scooby watched as Miracle jumped from the porch and ran toward the police station. He slowly stood up and opened the front door. Scooby sighed as he went in the kitchen and lay on a rug. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Five minutes later:

"Scooby wake up!" said Shaggy. He was sitting next to him.

Scooby opened his eyes and stared at Shaggy.

"Come on lets take a nap in our bed." said Shaggy. He yawned. Shaggy got up and started walking to their room. Scooby followed. When they reached their room they jumped in their bed, pulled the covers over their heads, and went to sleep. The only thing Scooby could dream of was Miracle.


End file.
